El Circo del Bosque Oscuro
by KakaIru
Summary: -Es extraño, como la música en los circos es tan triste y tan alegre al mismo tiempo- Colección de One-shots. Parejas adentro.


**Título:** El Circo del Bosque Oscuro

**Autor:** KakaIru

**Resumen:** -Es extraño, como la música en los circos es tan triste y tan alegre al mismo tiempo- Colección de One-shots.

**Pareja del capítulo:** Ninguna.

**Advertencia:** Angst, Drama.

**Estado: **En progreso.

**N/A: **Esta es una idea algo loca, y rara. Muchas parejas, entre ellas **GaaraxLee**, **SasorixKankuro**, **NejixHinata**, **SakuraxTemarixIno **y (a petición de la linda Mari-chan a quien no puedo negarle casi nada XD) **MadaraxItachi**. Por cierto, la idea para este fic coff-atrocidad-coff es un video que lleva el mismo nombre de la historia, cantada por Vocaloid(s). Recomiendo el video, es realmente... triste, y hermoso, y genialoso!

* * *

**..:: El Circo del Bosque Oscuro ::..**

* * *

**_Capítulo Piloto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Es extraño, como la música de los circos es tan triste y tan alegre al mismo tiempo. No hace falta pensar demasiado, sólo cerrar los ojos e imaginar. El Circo, con sus gentes y sus dulces y sus payasos. Con la enorme carpa, los juegos y la jocosidad que casi puede olerse en el ambiente. Las risas que nunca se detienen, los gritos de niños excitados con los actos, y es en ese momento cuando todo alcanza la cúspide, y los aplausos se alzan al cielo y las cortinas se cierran, las luces se apagan y todo va quedando en oscuridad.

Entonces la música suena, hermosa, absorvente, tan atrayente. Y nadie sabe, nadie entiende, que es un lamento, una súplica. Es un deseo que brota de corazones destrozados, ojos que se han calcinado de tanto ver, de gargantas que se han ahogado de tanto llorar y alma corrompidas de tanto doler. No todos podían tener la clarividencia necesaria para captar esas ondas pesarosas que buscan ayuda.

Pero él sabía. Comprendía la verdad porque él también había formado parte del circo. Había sufrido en carne propia la desolación, las noches encerrado dentro de su celda, y al llegar la tarde las burlas, las risas, las---

_'Es divertido.'_

---caras alegres que le observaban sin saber. También él había rezado al cielo no para que alguien llegara a buscarlo. No, él ya había perdido las esperanzas de que algo como eso pasara. Ahora lo único que pedía era que acabara su tormento.

Dolía tanto estar encerrado, sin comprender la razón. Había nacido diferente, eso decían. ¿Pero no son todos diferentes acaso? No había sido su culpa nacer así, ser tan... tan abominable. ¡Cuántas noches no pidió una justa explicación al Cielo!

Quería saber, ¿por qué había nacido así? ¿Por qué Dios le había maldecido con semejante deformidad?

_'¡No es divertido!'_

El único apoyo que tenía, cuando la función terminaba, eran sus amigos del circo, aquellos que eran tratados igual o peor que él. Cuando el mundo entero, el universo entero, le daba la espalda. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar y abrazarse a sí mismo y lamentarse. Cantar en voz baja para calmar el desasosiego.

¿Por qué tuve que nacer así?

¿Qué pude haber hecho para merecerlo?

En lugar de alegrías, tristezas

Frutas podridas para mi corazón

La vergüenza, el dolor

¿Por qué me miras así?

Las noches eran largas y frías dentro de su celda. Con los gritos que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas cuando se permitía dormir. La jaula siempre estaba llena, de suspiros y susurros. Porque no había salida, no había camino. Todo estaba muy---

_'¿Estás bien?'_

---perdido. Es divertido, muy divertido. El circo, con sus risas, y sus cantos y sus colores. Con la tarde, el sol brillando, y las sombras y los niños. Pero no para él, nunca para él. Cuando vivía una condena constante, austero y solitario. Pensando, imaginando, deseando...

_'Quiero morir, quiero morir.'_

Fue entonces cuando todo cambió, y no supo cómo o por qué. No importaba el porqué. Lo único importante era que había alguien. Alguien que se interesaba, que quería, que cuidaba. Alguien que le tomó en brazos, largamente, tanto tiempo que pensó que había muerto. Había cerrado los ojos y finalmente estaba muerto. Era alguien que le miró; lo miró de veras y vio más allá.

Y era el asombro de la primera vez. La primera sonrisa, no una carcajada histérica, no una risa macabra, sólo la breve curvatura de unos labios pálidos y delgados. Le tomó en brazos y alejó la oscuridad, alejó el encierro y rompió las cadenas. Esa persona, que le habló con calma, le cuidó con dedicación. Borró los conflictos, entonó nuevas canciones, y nunca le dejó solo.

Era todo tan nuevo, tan esplendoroso. Tan irreal que le dio---

_'Voy a cuidarte. Siempre.'_

---miedo, tanto, tanto miedo. Temor a perderlo, a regresar a aquel horrible sitio. Y más que nada volver a la oscuridad, al pensamiento y a la sombra. Regresar con los murmullos y los grillos. Retornar a los aplausos y las luces, a las bambalinas y la suerte. Suerte de estar vivo, si podía llamarse así.

Se aferró con ambas manos. Cuando decía...

No eres un monstruo.

Eres hermoso, como las flores.

No quieras desaparecer, porque yo...

Yo...

Yo...

_'¡¡¡Te necesito!!!'_

Le besó los labios repetidas veces. Desveló la piel palmo a palmo y la trató con adoración. No fue fácil, pero le ayudó a olvidar un poco. Le enseñó a disfrutar cosas pequeñas, a sonreír ante lo grato, a entregarse sin fronteras. Le mostró tantas cosas, y sin embargo, aún cuando aniquiló el frío por completo, algunas noches volvía a doler. Tardes en las cuales recordaba lo que había sucedido, y los maltratos y el abuso.

Entonces se abrazaba a sí mismo, como en ese momento, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de caramelo. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y sus sollozos inundaron la habitación tan sobriamente decorada, con sus luces bajas y sus cortinas blancas; con las contadas fotografías y la mesita para tomar el té; y la cama donde todos los malos recueros quedaban atrás, donde las pesadillas no podían alcanzarlo y donde todo era calor y armonía, y paz.

-No quiero volver...

No podría volver. Después de todo le había asegurado que nunca más regresaría. Y aunque el espectro de situaciones pasadas nunca desaparecería, al menos podía permitirse soñar. Y alzar los ojos ante aquel rostro preocupado, aquella silueta conocida, aquellos brazos que lo sostenían como si fuera preciado, y el dulce tono que le lamía los nervios y le repetía una y otra que vez que era hermoso, y necesario, y deseado e importante.

Sólo con él, enfundado en su aroma, pudiendo decir, con las lágrimas que se secan sobre sus largas pestañas; y decir...

_"Te amo."_


End file.
